1. Field
The present embodiments generally relate to the synthesis of ammonia. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to recovering heat from an ammonia converter effluent to produce steam therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ammonia is commonly produced from syngas by reacting hydrogen and nitrogen in the presence of a catalyst in what is commonly referred to as an ammonia converter. An ideal syngas for ammonia synthesis will have a molar ratio of 3 moles hydrogen to 1 mole of nitrogen. The conversion of the syngas provides an ammonia rich effluent which contains ammonia and unreacted hydrogen and nitrogen.
The synthesis of ammonia is driven by an exothermic, catalytic reaction that generates heat. The temperature of the ammonia effluent is typically about 315° C. to about 340° C., which is suitable for pre-heating boiler feed water, but not for generating valuable steam. As such, traditional ammonia plants are inherently energy inefficient.
A need, therefore, exists for more efficient systems and methods for utilizing heat generated in the synthesis of ammonia.